


Restless

by Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Come Swallowing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/pseuds/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin
Summary: It was well past midnight when Cas found himself restlessly wandering the bunker halls. Sleep had been evading him these last few weeks but he found the walking seemed to help calm his racing thoughts. This night in particular though proved to be much different than the other nights he had spent strolling the silent hallways. Tonight he heard a noise he had never heard before… and it was coming from Dean’s room





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilled for a Tumblr prompt: 'Could you write something for me? I had this weird dream/fantasy the other day about dean stroking himself in the bunker, thinking he's alone and then cas hears his amazing moans and starts masturbating in front of his doorway and gets so overwhelmed by pleasure that he doesn't notice that dean stopped moaning and is now listening to cas' sex sounds and then dean confronts him and then... well ya know

It was well past midnight when Cas found himself restlessly wandering the bunker halls. Sleep had been evading him these last few weeks but he found the walking seemed to help calm his racing thoughts. This night in particular though proved to be much different than the other nights he had spent strolling the silent hallways. Tonight he heard a noise he had never heard before... and it was coming from Dean's room. 

Coming to a stop in front of the closed door, Cas cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, trying to suss out the sound. Moans and hitching gasps filtered softly through the heavy wood between Cas and Dean's room and Cas's heart sped up because he at first thought Dean was injured and in need of assistance -- but then Cas realized what he was really hearing when Dean let out a long, low sigh that sounded a lot like his own name. His heart rate did not slow down with this new understanding, it in fact began pounding harder, spreading a heated flush all over his body and concentrating down in his crotch. 

The urge to take his hardening cock in his hand hit him with a sudden, heavy insistence that he could not hope to deny. After looking up and down the hallway to see if he was alone, and finding that he was, Cas slowly and quietly undid and unzipped his slacks. He pulled his plump and throbbing cock from his boxers and let out a sigh of relief when he squeezed at the length of his shaft. Leaning forward, Cas set his forearm against the door and rested his head on it while keeping his other hand wrapped tightly around his cock. 

The noises coming from the other side of the door were still filtering through and hitting his ears with the most undeniably arousing sounds. The deep-throated groans and shuddering whimpers coming from Dean only worked to amp Cas up even higher. He began with a few languid strokes up and down his cock, smearing his thumb through the precome seeping from the slit at the purple head. His own breath started coming out in shallow, rushed pants the more pumps he gave the straining flesh. 

Cas could vividly imagine Dean laying on his bed, his neck arched beautifully, his chest heaving, his nipples peaked, as he worked his dick with a practiced hand. He could picture Dean's balls drawn up close to his body so heavy and full, aching with the need for orgasm. 

Cas stroked his cock even faster, oblivious to everything else aside from the heated fantasy unfolding in his mind and the breathtaking sensations racing over all his nerve endings. He was so close, so very close to exploding. 

“Oh, ohhhh,” he moaned, burying his face in the crook of his elbow. His whole body shook with need. 

And then there was suddenly the click of a door unlocking and the sensation of falling. Cas's eyes popped open and he gasped, tipping right into Dean's arms. Embarrassment burned across Cas's face and he followed Dean's gaze down to his cock still hard in his grip; he was mortified at being caught red-handed. 

“Cas?” Dean asked, his voice hoarse and shaky. He was wearing his boxer briefs and nothing else, with the bulge of his erection clearly outlined in the fabric. 

“I -uh, it's not what it looks like…” Cas tried pushing back, stumbling over his words, and still achingly rock hard. 

Dean brought his gaze up to Cas's and Cas could see his pupils were wide and almost swallowed up the vivid green irises ringing them. “I could hear you,” Dean said after taking a moment to swallow. “And it was one of the hottest damn things I've ever heard.” Cas could understand the feeling. 

But before Cas could hope to reply, Dean's hands were suddenly at his shoulders, grasping into his trench coat. He yanked Cas over the threshold hard enough to almost throw off his balance. Cas staggered for a moment as Dean shut the door behind them, but got his feet back under him. Not a second later though he was being pushed down onto his knees. 

“I wanna hear what those moans sound like when your mouth is full of my cock,” Dean rasped, shoving his underwear down his thighs to expose his dick. The thick member bounced proudly just inches from Cas's face.

Cas nodded enthusiastically. He wanted nothing more than to feel Dean on his tongue. Licking his lips, he opened his mouth nice and wide. Dean groaned as he stared down at Cas kneeling in front of him then stepped forward and began pushing inside. 

Cas wasn't really able to take the full length but Dean didn't seem to mind at all. He sank his fingers into Cas's hair and gave a tug and Cas moaned deeply at how wonderful it all felt. Dean shuddered and threw his head back then started pumping in and out of Cas's mouth with shallow thrusts. When Cas found that he could take more of Dean down his throat without the worry of gagging, he brought his hands up to Dean's backside and pulled him closer, encouraging him wordlessly to go harder. 

Dean sucked in a sharp breath but heeded Cas's direction and started pushing in deeper and faster. “Touch yourself, Cas,” he gasped. “Please, I need to see you touch yourself.”

Cas obliged immediately. Keeping one hand on Dean's supple cheeks, he brought the other to his lap and grabbed his cock. His erection had flagged a bit as he was so focused on sucking Dean, but he quickly came back to full hardness after a few strokes. He moaned again around the member stuffed in his mouth and Dean answered with a throaty moan of his own. The needy sound sent a shockwave straight down to Cas's gut and he stripped his cock even faster, chasing after the release that was so close. 

“Oh, christ,” Dean whimpered, snapping his hips with a stuttering abandon, digging his fingers deep into Cas's hair. “C- Cas, I'm gonna…” He tried pulling from Cas's mouth, but Cas wouldn't let him. He held on to Dean's ass tightly, taking Dean down as far as he could; there was nothing he wanted more in that instant than to taste Dean's spend for the first time. 

Dean suddenly slammed forward with one final brutal thrust, shoving so far down Cas's throat his lips were tickled by the dark pubic hair ringing the base of his cock. The taste of him was salty and hot and so wholly Dean against the back of his tongue that it pushed Cas right over the edge. His hand spasmed over his dick as he came, spurting down onto his slacks with Dean's cock still pulsing down his throat. They moaned simultaneously, sound of it echoing off the walls of Dean's room. 

After a moment, Dean pulled his softening dick from Cas's mouth and sank down to kneel before him with his boxer briefs still bunched around his thighs. He framed Cas's face with his hands and bent forward. Cas felt his heart thud heavy in his chest. What they had just done together was on an intimacy level Cas had never experienced, but the kiss they were most certainly about to share seemed so much more profound. 

Cas lifted his hand and gently placed it over the handprint on Dean's arm he himself had laid there so many years ago. The touch, as light as it was, sent a shivering bolt of desire shooting through his body all over again. Dean shuddered under his hand and leaned in closer to bring their lips together. 

The feeling of Dean's probing tongue made Cas immediately open up to him. Cas could still taste Dean's release and he knew that Dean must be able to taste it too. He groaned into Dean's open mouth. 

After a few breathless moments, Dean pulled back and rested his forehead against Cas's and let out a long sigh. Cas looped his hands loosely around Dean's wrists and nudged a little closer. “I guess I should stop outside your door in the middle of the night more often,” Cas said with a little laugh. 

Dean chuckled and moved his head just a fraction of an inch to the side and pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of Cas's mouth. “How about you just move into my room and skip that step all together?”

Cas couldn't argue with that rationale at all.


End file.
